nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Leanne
'Leanne '''is a non-playable character in ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the fourth princess of the Heron tribe of the laguz and younger sister to Reyson and Rafiel and daughter to Lorazieh. She is a survivor of the Serenes Massacre and the burning of Serenes Forest, apparently having been asleep in its depths for the past twenty years prior to her discovery. She is introduced in Path of Radiance, but is unplayable until Radiant Dawn, in which she is the second playable Heron. Profile On the night of the Serenes Massacre, Leanne was sent to sleep by her sisters’ magic, and safely survived the ordeal. However it would be twenty years before she would awaken again. During that time, Reyson and Lorazieh, her elder brother and father respectively, presumed her dead along with the rest of the Serenes herons. ''Path of Radiance'' Leanne appears as a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. In the midst of the Mad King’s War, Ike of the Greil’s Mercenaries enters the devastated Serenes Forest in search of the wayward Reyson and to capture Begnion’s Duke Oliver. Deep in the forest, Ike and his comrades are surprised to bump into a young female heron, Leanne. Ike tries to speak with her, but Leanne says something in the ancient tongue and begins to run away, only to faint on the forest floor with Oliver appearing and ordering his men to capture her. Upon hearing this, Ike grabs Leanne and fights with her on his back, Leanne still being unconscious. After Oliver's men pull back, Reyson, Tibarn and his two vassals, Janaff and Ulki, all see Ike with Leanne on his back and agree to aid them in the fight, although they remain Other Units. At this point, Leanne awakes and speaks to the two; she explains how her sisters took her to a small shrine and sung a galldr to make her sleep. The two are both surprised that she survived, and Reyson thanks the forest for keeping her safe. They also ask what Ike’s business in everything is, and he explains that he works for Begnion’s Apostle Sanaki, who wishes to make amends for the Serenes Massacre. Reyson is cynical at first, but agrees to meet with her. Sanaki appears and immediately kneels down before the heron siblings. Although she understands it will do little to ease their pain, she apologies on behalf of her citizens, for causing the tragic event. Reyson appears unmoving, but Leanne moves to Sanaki’s side and forgives her, asking her to stand back up. Leanne says that Sanaki’s apology was sincere and tells Reyson to forgive her. Reyson is infuriated; he tells Leanne that there’s no way he can ever forgive Begnion, and he says that she wouldn’t know anything since she was asleep the whole time. Leanne replies saying that she knows, because the forest told her everything. Moreover, she explains how she cannot bear to see Reyson live his life clouded by hatred, like he currently is. Reyson understands and, although reluctant, forgives Sanaki. Soon afterwards, Reyson and Leanne invite everyone to the forest altar for a special display. The two sing the galldr of rebirth, a powerful song that restores life back into the forest; the ruined trees and soil become green once more. With everything seemingly resolved, Reyson and Leanne together go to Phoenicis, where her bed-ridden father resides and under the supervision of King Tibarn. But as Ike and the Crimean Liberation Army make their first advance at Tor Garen, Leanne reappears with Reyson, Tibarn, Ulki, and Janaff. She goes back to Phoenicis with only Tibarn accompanying her and she stays there. However, the Black Knight captures her at Ashnard's command in hopes of having her release the dark god in Lehran's Medallion, although in actuality she cannot. She is imprisoned in Gritnea Tower in Crimea. It is here that she is rescued by Naesala while Ike and Tibarn make their advance on the tower. After the final battle, Leanne notices that Ashnard’s wyvern mount, who is still barely alive, might be a laguz. Reyson is unsure, but agrees to check to be on the safe side. The two sing the galldr of rebirth, just like in the forest, and sure enough the wyvern returns to its original form- Rajaion, a dragon laguz. Ena is then able to be with Rajaion, her sweetheart, in his final moments. Finally, Mist approaches Reyson and Leanne, and offers to return Lehran’s Medallion back to them. Reyson tells Leanne to take it, and Leanne graciously accepts the medallion. After Ashnard's defeat, she then goes with Reyson to Gallia as guests of the king, taking their father along with them. Before leaving, Leanne thanks her Beorc friends for everything that they’ve done. In Path of Radiance, Leanne could not speak the modern language, and spoke the ancient heron tribe language throughout the game. ''Radiant Dawn'' Leanne returns in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. At the start of Part 2 of Radiant Dawn, Leanne, along with Nealuchi, leaves the safety of Gallia to seek Ike at Crimea. Along the way, Leanne finds herself under attack by Begnion’s Wyvern Riders, who wish to claim her as their prize. Luckily, Queen Elincia was hovering around in the regions close by, and immediately comes to her rescue. Back at the Crimean royal palace, Leanne tries to explain that she is looking for Ike for some urgent reason. It is revealed later that she has come seeking to tell him about the upcoming war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance. However, Ike and his group have gone missing for a long time, so Leanne decides to stay at Crimea for a while. During this time, Elincia uncovers a plot to overthrow her as queen. She sends Lucia to Felirae to uncover evidence of Duke Felirae’s involvement in the plot, and Leanne sneakily follows, hoping to be of some help. Lucia eventually finds suitable evidence and returns to the palace. At the same time, the investigation into Ike’s whereabouts also reaped results, although ultimately they could not be found. Elincia is shocked when Leanne responds in the modern tongue, and Nealuchi explains that Leanne has since been studying the language. Elincia also realises that she cannot hide her hurting feelings from Leanne, as members of the heron tribe can look into people’s hearts, and she cries into Leanne’s chest, with Leanne comforting her. In Part 3, the truth finally comes out- the Laguz and Begnion have declared war against one another, following Rafiel’s revelation that the Serenes Massacre was caused by the Begnion imperial senate. Leanne originally tried to meet with Ike to find a way to stop this war, to save her brothers. However, in the end, the war goes ahead as planned. Leanne next appears with Tibarn at Orribes Bridge, where she temporarily substitutes for Reyson, who had collapsed from exhaustion. Afterwards, she stays in the backlines, watching over Lehran’s Medallion. In the Endgame of part 3, she is given the task of keeping Yune imprisoned during the fight while Reyson and Rafiel take to the battlefield on opposing sides. As the war reaches it climax, the chaotic energies of the medallion prove to be too powerful for even Leanne to handle, and she faints. Not long afterwards, the deity sealed within the medallion is released. After Ashera awakens, she goes with the Silver Army along with Naesala and can, depending on the player's choice of heron, accompany the heroes in the Tower of Guidance to the final showdown with Ashera. Near the beginning of Part 4, Leanne reunites with Naesala and Nealuchi. However, Naesala is under fire from Skrimir, who harasses him for causing the defeat of Phoenicis’s troops in the war with Begnion. Eventually Skrimir’s temper reaches its max and he threatens to attack Naesala. Suddenly, Leanne moves in front of Naesala and tells Skrimir not to “bully” Naesala any longer. Skrimir does not listen, which forces Naesala to lift Leanne, as well as Nealuchi, into the safety of the air. Skrimir angrily leaves and Leanne praises Naesala for his bravery. After the world is saved, Apostle Sanaki returns possession of Serenes Forest back to the heron tribe. Leanne and the other bird tribe members agree to live there, together, in the new Kingdom of Serenes. Afterwards, along with her father, who was awakened by Rafiel’s ceremony, Leanne sings songs to motivate those in the process of building the new kingdom. Also, if she reached an A Support with Naesala, she marries Naesala and, together, they raise two children: a heron girl and a raven boy. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Category:Laguz Category:Royal characters Category:Princesses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters